


Photographer

by OriharaSempi



Category: Yarichin bitchclub
Genre: Anime, High School, M/M, Manga, Sexual Content, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaSempi/pseuds/OriharaSempi
Summary: Shinsuma Ota.  A professional photographer at the age of nine. More wealth and everlasting memory you could ever imagine. Having to visit his cousin Toono from a school hidden with weird hustle, problem strikes in amidst of a thunderstorm.With a sickness he can't control, with friends from a club of "unique" activities, and darkness creeped from the very back of his mind--Will he survive this mental madness?
Relationships: Akemi Keiichi/Itome Koushirou, Fujisaki Tooru/Yuri Ayato, Shikatani Itsuki/Original Character(s), Tamura Yui/Yaguchi Kyousuke, Toono Takashi/Kashima Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oc insert fanfic so he will automatically change some things in the plot.

Everywhere I went. Eyes lingered on my back as whispers filled the air with criticism, curiosity, and suspicion. It follows me everywhere I go.

"He isn't from here, is he?"

"Do you think I could get his number?"

"No way! Can you see his clothes? That cost thousands!"

It disgusts me. Truly. The people whispered to each other without knowing I could hear them. Things you wouldn't--couldn't say in public. If you have decency, that is. I guess it's what its like here, I'm surprise it matches the city I came from. 

I sped up my pace. I only came here for one purpose.

\--  
Ding!

"Hm?" Toono picked up his phone from his pockets. When he had opened it, his eyes sparkled at the text he was given.

The club members in the room, bored out of their minds, stared at Toono. "I have never seen you this excited before." Akemi commented.

Shikitani crossed his arms. "I've never seen him excited at all." 

"What is it?"

Kashima peeped on his shoulder and glanced at the text on his phone. He stood up and waved his phone in the air. "It's a cousin of mine, he said he's coming over!" He paced around the room with a smile never leaving his face, eyes glued onto the screen.

"You have a cousin?" 

The sparkle in Toono's eyes faded. IT replaced into worry, he hanged his mouth open. "He'll find out what I've been doing for these past few weeks... he'll know what cklub I've joined...." He sat back down on his chair and dropped his head low.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Kashima patted his back.

The others tried to take a peak inside their conversation in text, but he pulled his hand away and ran over to the other side of the room. He haven't had the chance to tell his cousin about this club he have joined. Will Shin be frightened? disappointed? Worried and transfer him to another school? The last one isn't that bad. But stare of Shin replaced the thoughts on his mind, his eyes going spiral.

"He'll definitely question it!" He exclaimed. 

The club members stared at one another. Yuri was just minding his own business with a purple dildo. Camp was going to start tomorrow. It'd be a shame if his cousin will tell this to his parents and move him to another school. They've been pretty attached to him, for these couple of weeks, even if Toono couldn't see it.

"You should be happy!" Akemi smiled. Toono barfed.

"What is he like?" Tamura asked.

"Well..." He started. "He's kind. Sometimes caring. Sometimes sadistic and teasing. Probably will prank you..."

"He sounds nice!"

Akemi smiled. "When is he coming?"

Knock. Knock.

Toono shrieked and latched onto Kashima. Who's face got tinted with a hue of pink.

"He's here!"

"I'll get it." Akemi stood up and walked over to open the door. 

"Dude, chill. Will ya'?" Tamura said.

Akemi slid open the door.

Came in was a person, like their age. He was tall, but not as tall as Itome. His eyes half-lidded and grey, with light colored skin. His hair short but his bangs covered most of his forehead, fall on his eyes. He wore a loose white shirt and some baggy black pants that made him appear like a chill person.

He gave a closed eyed smile to Akemi, who gave one back. "Is this Toono Takashi's club room? Is he here?"

"Yes! He is, come in!"

He came in. Toono swooped in front of him ad waved his hand frantically, trying to block his view from the lewd toys. "Shin-chan! Your here!"

"Toono-kun!" He exclaimed.But when he look below, in the table, his eyes widened. Tamura and Yuri gave a laugh.

"..." He glanced at him who was being all depressed at a corner. "I didn't know you had it in you..."

"I swear, it's not what you think!"

"Oh god, Toono..." He walked over to the table and bend over, staring at the dildos in question. "Everyone who says that line either being dramatic or lying.." He held up one with a peachy color, two bands swirling with each other to the tip. "And I think you lying."

Akemi stepped closer. "What's your name?"

"Oh! Sorry, that's impolite of me," He coughs. "My name's Shinsuma Ota. Nice to meet all of you!" He smiled. Tamura only smirked at the boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet Toono's cousin as well! My name's Akemi and I'm the president of this club, yarichin bitclub. And I guess you already know what we do here." He clasp his hands, looking around.

"Yeah, I guess I do know..." He said uncomfortably as he wandered his eyes on a few faces. 

"Well, welcome!" Akemi said.

"Oh! And Toono," Shinsuma whipped his head towards the silent boy on the chair, gripping his pants on his laps and shaking. "Here's your lunch. Your favorite. I think you would consider eating it than the food in the canteen. Sorry," He apologized to them but Akemi just shook his head, saying it was okay.

"T-Thanks..."

He sighed. "Don't worry! I know it's weird and out of this world and..." He gestured to the club. "...maybe illegal...but that doesn't mean I'm going to kick you out of my circle..." He laughed. Toono gave a sigh.

He have already thought of what they were going to react of they found out he was associated with these types of exercises. To be fair, he did want to talk to Shin about his situation. But he guess that... Shin had already beat him to it.

"So... uhm..." He said, scratching his neck. "Goodbye, I guess?"

"What? You just met him and now your going to leave?" Akemi said, placing his hands on his waist. "NO! I don't think so. Unless your busy, that is, we could have some fun!"

He proceeds to push him further in the room, Tamura closing the door. 

"W-W-Wait--!" Toono said as he waves his hands. He didn't have a say in this. Neither did Shin. But what're they going to do, when this club's persistence was the reason Toono's here in the first place?

"Wait, this got to be a misunderstanding, I-I don't want to--!" He cut off his words. "I mean to say is--!"

"Cut off your tongue, you entered here without permission and your taking the consequences!" Tamura said as he tied him with the red ropes, spreading his legs he did. 

Shin blushed at what's happening and glanced at Toono and the other guy for support. Only they shook at what was happening and smiled awkwardly. Dammit.

'traitors...'

"I didn't asked for this!" 

Tamura grinned down at him from a chair. Shin felt defeated as Akemi smiled. Yuri jumped towards him and gave him a lick on the cheek, saliva coating his tongue. His face retorted to something of a slight disgust. 

"Well, sorry, they are just bored for the most part so don't worry."

He glanced to the Shikatani. He didn't know he was really there. He was always quiet in the corner. Aside from Itome who is quite tall and even when he's quiet, he still gives attention to Shin. 

The ropes on his skin isn't tight. It just scratches him a bit. "Haha, I'm not really that entertaining..."

"Oh, you are." 

He looks back at Toono. "So this is the club. How did you survive?"

"Shin-san, that's so mean!" Akemi whined.

"Don't expect me being nice to people who forced me to be tied in ropes."

"It's a kink." He winked.

From the corner of his eyes. a blue haired guy stood beside Toono. He had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes and his figure was tall and slightly well-built. Shin squinted his eyes. He seemed to be friendly. 

"May I ask your name?" 

All went to him as he called out for his attention. His face blushed. "Me?"

Shin laughed. "Who do you think?"

"O-Oh," he smiled. "My name's Kashima Yuu." 

"Will you guys please take off the ropes off of Shin now?" 

Tamura sighed and glanced at Akemi. It's pretty interesting to Shin. Akemi looks so angelic in the eyes of many. He wouldn't thought he could be the president of a lewd club.

"It's fine, we can take them off now." Tamura proceeds to take of the ropes with a roll in his eyes. 

"Well that was pointless..." And this one. Shin of thought he would be that bad boy archetype.

Apologies to himself for categorizing people in groups--but everything about him screams 'jackass'. Would he ignore him? Probably. But he have hanged out with people like him and they seemed the most logical among the others. He hopes that this one's the same. Hopefully...

When the ties were loose, Shin stood up and made his way to the blue haired boy. Kashima's eyes widened as his steps got closer to him, his eyes sharp looking deep into his. No one dared to talk as he stood in front of him, inch apart, and glaring into his soul. 

"Uh..." Kashima sweats. He squinted his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder, making Kashima jump.

His bangs covered his eyes. They were inches apart. Shin standing taller than Kashima and looming under him with a glare.

"Kashima...." Shin said. He gulped. "Your looking at my Toono weirdly... do you have a thing for him...?"

"Your Toono--?" 

"EHH--?!" 

The others shouted in surprised as Kashima shook in his place, didn't know what to say.

"I---uh..." Kashima looks around except for his eyes.

"Shin-chan, stop it already. Your going to kill him alive." Toono stepped in with his hand raised, bot was Shin a protective mother alright. Except he didn't move a muscle, making the others stared at the two males in curiosity.

"I... ah..." Kashima mumbled. "I am... his boyfriend..."

Toono's world cracked like glass. 

"Huh..." Shin mumbled and moved back. And he turned to Toono with black surrounding him. "Can you explain why you didn't alarm me about this?"

"N-No... listen Shin, I'm sorry--"

"Sh. You don't need to apologize," He sighed, rubbing his temples with his two fingers. Then leaning his hands down a bit, showing comical tears flowing down his eyes. "I just didn't know you were into men..."

Some of them deadpanned.

"Okay, let's just get this straight," Tamura said. "Cousin's with Toono? But why he hell you wearing some fancy fucking clothes?" 

"I'd like to know as well." Shikitani said. Akemi, Yuri, and Itome nodded.

Toono scratched the back of his head with a sweatdrop. "Shin isn't like the rest of our family as he's.... a royal..." 

"Wow, a royal!"

Shin wanted to slap them all.

"Es es! Yuri--!" Yuri tip-toed his way like a crab would, and raised his hands for a shake. 

"Nice to meet you too, Yuri," He smiled and Yuri--with no decency whatsoever--licked the back of his hand.

Shin smiled. "Well aren't you a licker?" And winked.

"Well, he seems to like you." 

"Why is everyone talking to each other as if Yuri-senpai's a pet?!" 

That was Toono.

"We welcome you in our club anytime!"

Shin smiled. A dark eerie aura coming off of him and everyone could feel it. "What's with the sudden shift?"

"Don't get us wrong," Akemi said with a serious expression. "Promise it's not because of your status--"

"--Even though we are surprised--" Shikitani added.

"--we still welcome you in our club as long as you don't leak it to other schools," Akemi closed his eyes and looked down while crossing his arms. "This types of things are 'unique' and even though it's legal, it is the secret of this school."

It was logical. He didn't know anything of this exist until now. Will he tell somebody? No, he didn't even have the mind since it would take him away from Toono. And that's why he was even here in the first place.

"You can count on me," Shin said with a smile and turned to Toono. "Expect me to drop by more often. I may be that royal but it's inconvenient to move one place to another without wasting time. See ya'."

"See ya!"

Shin closed the door. When Toono turned to the others, they were eyes wide at him, as if they were expecting something to say. "Uhmm...?"

"Is Shin really your cousin?" 

Akemi pat Tamura's back. "That's not the right way to say it, Tamu-san," Akemi scolded. "It's-- is Toono really Shin's cousin--"

"--We should listen to what Toono has to say." Shikitani walked between them. Tamura stuck out his tongue. He nodded at Toono for the explanation they were expecting.

"So uhm..." He said. "You already know he's rich so that's out of the way. But he's kind of alone in his mansion without a parent."

He paled. "Please don't tell him I told you this."

"You can count on us."

Toono gripped his shirt and gave a sighed of relief. "Good."


	3. Chapter 2

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ─── The night was cold. Shinsuma took wide strides towards the house that he will be calling home for the next few months. This road was close to the school Toono was in. He made sure of that from the start. He will now live in a neighborhood with nothing more than just a few houses, he knew this was going to happen, might as well get used to it. Between two small houses were his two story one, colored in an rich peach color. He stepped in, taking off his shoes and placing it on the long black rack. Before him is his mansion, full of chandeliers turned on all night, red carpets, and marble tiles everywhere. There standing next to the stairs were Mihado-san, waiting with his back straight and his arms hanged a white towel. "Good evening my lord. I hope you had a wonderful day today," Shin kneeled and let him dry his wet hair from the rain outside. "Wonderful is such a plain word. More like... unique? Donnow'. I don't have the brain to think about it right now..." He walked up the stairs. He opened the door to his room. The smell of pure roses lingered. Shin sat on his desk, proceeded to type on his open laptop. The papers that he'll send to the workers are not going to write itself. "My lord." Mihado-san came in. He hummed, acknowledging his presence. Mihado made his way to his desk and rubbed the dirty cloth to the shelves. Shin watched from the corner of his eyes. Mihado rubbed the cloth to the books, then the picture frames. "Mihado-san." "Yes my lord?" Shin glanced back on his work. "Ignore the frames. You can leave." He bowed. "Yes sir." With the click of the door, he sighed. His chair rolled as stood up, his eyes locking on one object. An old picture tainted orange, trapped with golden frames and silver lines. A lady, a coward, and a weakling. Standing inside the photograph. He squinted his eyes. Some pieces on the sides of the pictures were torn apart. He made his way to his bed and wrapped himself in silk sheets before drifting off to a sleep. Whether it be a nightmare or a dream. He would rather dream the worst than relieve those with open eyes. The sun rose up from the sky. He groaned from the noise, covered his head with the pillows. Morning could have been better without open curtains. Even so, he sat up from his bed, his hair all over the place, reaching for his phone to call the only person he needed to hear the voice from first thing in the morning. "Hello?" "Toono-kun, I've made it back home safe..." He wore his pink slippers and dragged to his feat down the stairs. "Oh? That--That's great!" Shuffling sounds were coming from the other side of Shin's phone. "What's that?" "What's what?" "What's the noise on your phone?" Shin said. "Are you... Am I disrupting something?" A snorting sound was heard. "No, no no! I don't do those things! It's disgusting! How could you even say that?" 'Oh, I don't know, you joined a sex club?" He made his way to the chair, sitting in front of a full size meals in front of him. "Don't worry, I don't judge. Just be sanitized when doing it." He sighed. "It's not. Kashima was lying when he said he was my boyfriend. Please keep this a secret from everybody, especially the members..." Shin raise his brow as he munched on some grilled patties. "Go on..." Toono explained everything to him. From the moment he walked inside the photography club and thinking it was just a normal club. How he needs to have sex once a month or he'll be punished with a gang-bang. "And Kashima basically saved me from that hell by acting as my boyfriend..." And by the end of the story, Shin was clutching his fork, drilling holes at the opposing chair. "You could wrote me a letter about this.." "I would, but it's too embarrassing!" He shouted. "But... At least I'm having experience... kind of. And I kind of enjoy everybody's presence. Don't tell them. Except for the fact that they're hungry for sex--" Shin laughed. "Yeah, that sound a lot like you." He drank the last bits of milk and wiping his mouth then walked back to his room, trailing his hands on the walls and door he passed through. He hated how there's too many rooms. His mother and father gave him this but, he's not comfortable with these things empty. He took a showered. He picked up his phone again. "I'm done." "You'll be coming here?" "Yeah, absolutely." "Oh good, we're having this all school activity overnight so maybe you can join!" Shin fumbles with the the black turtle neck of his clothes and proceeds to drape himself with a camel topcoat. "Great! I'll pay the school anyways, so don't worry about me having problems with that." "Oh, I already know you'll do that, it's really a no surprise," He said. Shin could imagine him rolling his eyes. "Just make sure you don't embarrass me here. I'll very much appreciate that. The club members here are ruthless." "Too late." He turned off the phone and smirked. He couldn't really help but noticed that Toono really have grown a lot since they last met at a young age. He was shy then, bright when you get to know him. The last quality never left him. He hissed in pain, clutching his stomach, Damn. It's getting worse. He strode down the stairs and nodded to his butler, telling him to keep the mansion safe while he's out. He stepped out of the house and entered the outside world. -- "He said he's coming," Toono turned off his phone and turned to Itome. Yaguchi made his way to Toono. He spotted him staring at his phone with a gentle blush on his face, flowers all around him. Yaguchi stared in suspicion. "Toono-kun, who's that?" He turned around and smiled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, It's my cousin! I just got a text that he'll be here once the activity starts." "Really? That's nice of him!" Yaguchi craned out a smile. He knows Toono have cousins too. But for a cousin to be so close to him that he would be making him react like that? Yaguchi would like to know. Toono fanned himself as he made his way to group five. He hated the sun. He wasn't a very athletic person. He have limpy arms and other limbs with only flesh inside them. He hoped that there won't be that much activity in this... well, activity. "Eh?" Shikitani stood there with Itome. He adjusted his glasses as they walked towards them. Yaguchi sweatdropped. "Uhm... the second years?" "The other one is resting due to personal reasons," Kishitani started. "The other one is resting because of an illness. And the other one is restin because of food poising. Don't worry, we're here." That isn't very reassuring. "So we're the only ones in group E?" Yaguchi poked up. That's very few. And considering they were grouped with the two members of Yarichin(Toono not included), this might be a bit of a ride. Thank god Shin would be here any minute now... hopefully. Itome got close to Shikitani. And as if he was whispering to him a secret, Shikitani leaned in to hear as well. "Nhn?...I'm Itome, the group leader. Nice to meet you." Kishitani imitated. "As we are few for putting up the tent and the orientation, I think it will be hard work but... I ask for your cooperation so we don't lose against the others. After gathering the seals for the orientation, we'll have a lot of meat and curry for dinner!" And Kishitani voices Itome's whispers as he said it. "So for the meat's sake, let's raise our spirits and do our best!" "Now that's what I call a good leader speech." They turned around to meet the owner of the voice. Shin stood there with the formal attire, a charming smile to his face. He waved at them. "Yo, Toono." Toono's eyes widened. "Shin-chan!" He glomped the taller boy and gave each other a high-five. Yaguchi stared at the person in focus. From the neck to bottom, you could see that he wasn't a man you should mess with. But if you look at his face, it's just pure soft. But he wants to know how he could make Toono's face light up like a Christmas tree. Does he hieds a mask too? How could he be smiling when two of the are so.. different? Plus... students whispered around them. Was he that popular? He haven't seen him before... Shikitani smirked. "Look what the cat dragged in." "Shikitani," He turned towards his senpais. He stared at his shirt. "Looking fashionable." "I'm surprised you remembered my name," He adjusted his glasses with his other hands to his hips. "And don't insult my fashion sense at the same time. Only idiots multi-task." "What do you mean? I didn't say anything offending," He smirked, walking closer to Shikitani, who avoided him like the plague. Shin turned to the quiet giant. He isn't even sure if 'giant' is the right word because of the person's gentle aura. "Your professor said he will be putting me in your group since it doesn't have that much members. And I should tell you this since your the team leader, Itome." And in a minute, pink hues surrounded him, a determined expression moving into his face. "Cute," Shin mumbled and turned to the stranger to his eyes. "And who might you be?" Yaguchi smiled. Yes, it was the only way to do it, he guessed. The usual trick. "My name's Yaguchi Kyousuke! You can call me Yacchan for short!" "Nice to meet you, Yaguchi," He raised his hands for a shake. "Shinsuma Ota. Toono's cousin," He smirked. "His favorite cousin--" "--Yeah!" Toono cut him off, punching him playfully at his side. "The other club members are in other groups, correct?" "Yeah, we're groupmates on his one," Shikitani said. "I will also fill my ass with motivation so Icchan won't lose!" "That's unecessary.." Toono commented. "Let's give our best in the tents first!" "Sure," Shin said. "I'll find the other club members first and see what their doing. Just call me when you need help, okay?" "Sure." Shin turned around snd went on a hunt for the people he met yesterday. That Akemi one was talkative. He was kind but I don't think thst would also be under the surface of his smile. Tamura, on the other hand, he won't be meeting for now. Yuri? Huh, might as well. He stared at the others in the clearing. grass would be tickling his feet for the fact that he was wearing rubber shoes. At the other group, a pink hair tint caught his sttention. "Huh, Yuri... if it were a horror movie, you'd be the first one spotted." Shin mumbled as he made his way to them. He stopped. "I like you!" His eyes widened. A person with black hair that's long enough to cover his right eye clutched his own shirt, trembling under Yuri's gaze. Everyone around them shouted in confusion and surprise. And to say he wasn'r was an understatement. Yuri on the other hand, wore sleeveless white shirt. He kept licking on his finger sand Shin laughed, making his way to the pink bubblegum boy. "Yuri-kun!" He shouted. Yuri turned his head. He imediately ran towards him, latching himself onto Shin, making them tumbling forward. "Shin, Shinshinshininshin--" "Ooookay..." Shin dragged the word. "Get off." Yuri did not. He kept licking his cheeks and rubbing his body on his, which wss reslly disturbing. "Yuri-senpai!" The other students called. That's when he get off of him, walking his way back to the group. Their eyes were on Shin. "God, Yuri!" "Sir--uhm--sir, you alright?!" "No, I'm fine," He sighed. "And I'm not a sir. Please, adress me like a fellow student..." He said depressingly. He turned to the person who confessed to Yuri, his green eyes sparking when he made eye contact with him. But he turned his head to the side, flustered. "I'm just here to say hi," Shin smirked. "But it looks like you have a admirer, Yuri..." He was so cute, Shin thought. Yuri and him would go together perfectly. He wasn't going to listen his nonsense, though. That was a bit rude, but it's true. Yuri's vocabulary is a bit wild. He'll give him that. "I'll go now. Maybe Toono got injured and he forgotten me!" He turned around but glanced back at the two of them, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But I'm not forgetting this. You could say I'm imagining things in my head and it's all because of you two. And I'm not leaving it just in my head to be sitting ducks. Bye!" He walked back to the other. He got gawked at by so many people as he passed by, some whispered to each other anout his wealth and looks. He disgusted them. Bitterness of the taste in this flavor is annoying. He ignored them and put a hand on Toono's shoulder, making him jump. "Jeez, your so jumpy." "I wouldn't be if you guys keep appearing out of nowhere!" He pointed at him. "And where the hell did you come from?!" "From Yuri and his boyfriend." Kishitani walked in while holding a black bag. "What?" "Nothing," He pocketed his hands. "You already have done the tent? That's amazing." "Well, Yaguchi did it all, he's the most athletic out of all of us," Kishitani said with an irritated tone. "You mad?" Shin teased while leaning to him. He slightly pushed him with a pink tint on his face. "No I'm not!" "Jealous of what?" Yaguchi entered the small chat with Itome on his side. He stared at Shin with a serious look but turned bright once again. "Oh, nothing. It's just that Shikitani goes green every time he's aroused." "What?!" "Huh..." Yaguchi mumbled. But when Itome waved his hands, signaled Yaguchi to get closer, as he was going to say soemthing. He leaned over snd whispered to his ears. "What did he say?" Yaguchi moved back from Itome and pointed at Shin. "He said that your still wearing your jacket," he said. "Now come to think of it, it's kind of hot, are you not uncomfortable?" "Oh!" He looked down on his overcoat and black turtle neck. "I probably should take it off..." Toono assisted him in sliding off his trench coat from his arms, revealing smooth skin with bumps. Shikitani's eyes widened. Shin in a black,professional looking, turtle-neck. With no sleeves. Shin breathed out and smiled. "That felt suffocating for a long while, never really bothered though. But I guess I could check the tent for any trouble while you guys go and relax for a bit, okay?" "Thanks Shin-chan..." Toono patted his shoulder as he walked to the pond. "No problem." Yaguchhi gazed at him in suspicion. He darted his eyes at him whenever they weren't around. He have been searching, any clues that could have shown he was faking it. He was so rich, so wealthy, so talented--how could he hang out with someone like Toono? "Yaguchi?" "Huh?" He snapped out of his staring and blushed at the time he spent on just that. Shin tilted his head. "I've been calling you for thirty seconds now," He laughed. "Am I that handsome?" He was taken aback as he fumbled on his words. He composed himself and scratched the back of his head, acting the way he should be. "Uhm.. I'm just used to people calling me Yacchan...Maybe that's why I sodn't notice..." "Huh, you do?" Shin looked up, his eyes half-lidded and uninterested. "Sorry then, but I'm not going to change the way I say your name unless for necessary reasons. So stick with a Yaguchi for now, Yacchan sounds too..." He grimaced. "...overdone..?" His eyes widened. He continued to stare at Shin as he walked by Itome, starting a conversation. He didn't like the nickname? How particular. He looked around him. Oh right, he was suppose to call Toono... "Aah... so that's how you do it with Akemi-san," Shin commented while striking a nitty conversation with Itome. "Neat." He glanced towards the two at the large pond. There sat Toono and Kashima, he laughing and Toono slightly panicking. Shin smiled sadly at the sight. "Do you have a liking for Toono?" He jumped on his place and whipped his head to Itome. "What?! No, no, no, you got it all wrong--!" "--it's okay to admit it... I'll keep a secret..." "No," Shin sighed. "I do not see him in any form of a significant other. I only see him as a special cousin, key word to that is special. I care about him very much..." Itome frowned. He didn't like the answer he was given; he wasn't satisfied. But what was that sad feeling before? He felt it and that's telling him something. "And..." Itome perked up. "Toono's the only one who have been with me since I've been assigned to live my life on my own. What great parents..." He rolled his eyes. "Ah... I understand... although I still have my parents with me..." "You have wealthy parents as well?" Itome nodded his head and Shin smiled. "Well, you aren't alone." And Itome wanted to say it so badly. That he who should be the one telling that to him. Kishitani interrupted. "Icchan, Shinsuma-san, where's the first years?" Shin pointed to the two who's walking over towards them. "You first years are late!" "Sorry!" "The leader Ito-chan got tired of waiting for you and now he's furious." Kishitani siad while Itome shook his head no. Shin laughed at the scene. He had to sit this one out since the director of this school said that 'he shouldn't be interrupting the other students now that the real game had begun. Not going to lie, he felt kind of strange. He wanted to protect Toono from any danger and now he was moved to the side like bench seating? But still, he walked with he group to the trees, being behind the group as Shikatani fuzzed over about the beetle. He had to laugh, it was hilarious. But poor him he had to sustain a type of OCD. For a few looks later, they found other stamps and completed the paper altogether. They came back to the clearing; although people took pictures with Itome along the way. He guess that they were the same after all. "Hey Shin-chan, want some watermelon?" Toono sat by me at a concrete seating, waving me a slice of fresh watermelon. "You seem sad. And Yuri didn't want the watermelons so he said you could have it." "And you think I'll enjoy a watermelon with his saliva in it?!" "That's what I thought so too, but he haven't touched it yet!" Shin took the watermelon from his hand snd took s bite. And yeah, it was good. "And thanks for worrying. It's just that... I've been worrying about you too..." "Shin-chan..." Toono's face softened, but it turned down once it was up. "I understand but why did you have to say it like that...?" "I shouldn't be..." He laughed but it was empty. "When we were young, you attracted so many things that were unordinary and different people... maybe now it's still going on on its effect," He laughed. " But should I be worried? As a cousin...? I want to be sure I'm doing it right." Toono laughed, catching Shin off-guard. "But as a best-friend, what would you do?" Shin looked down. There was nothing to worry about. He smiled and stood up, giving a hand out to his best friend. "I would want you to be the happiest person alive." Toono smiled with a tint on his cheeks and accepted the hand he gave to him. "That also doesn't mean I don't care for you too. I could see Kishitani-san giving you glances on the other side..." He teased. Shin choked on the seed of the watermelon. "I do not plan to do such things." "That wasn't what I was talking about, Shin, what do you mean?" Toono smirked. But Shin just rolled his eyes playfully. It was nice Toono would still show him this side of him. It's been a long time since he did. And to say he was back and talking to Toono face to face just relief the days when the sun have shined upon them. It was truly a memory. 


End file.
